


Objurgate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs continues his plan and catches Ziva and McGee in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objurgate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_Mcnozzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Mcnozzo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 5/28/1999 and the word is [objurgate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/28/objurgate).
> 
> objurgate  
> to express strong disapproval of; to criticize severely.
> 
> Dedicated to Dean_McNozzo for publicly bookmarking this word of the day series.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This can be seen as a continuation of [nescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6705103) and [chthonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6773686).
> 
> Gibbs catches Ziva and McGee in the act and continues his plan.

# 

Objurgate

“Why did Gibbs give Tony a gift card? And what was that pig about DiNozzo being the one to usually solve the case?” Ziva asked McGee. They were alone in the bullpen at the moment.

“You mean bull and I don't know. Tony's an idiot. I don't know why Gibbs would be saying that.” McGee grumbled.

“He doesn’t even know the first thing about investigating. I could out investigate him any day.” Ziva complained.

“I could out do him on computers. I regularly hack things he could never get into. Seriously what does Gibbs see in him?” McGee continued protesting.

“Perhaps Gibbs is getting senile?” Ziva questioned.

“Who are you calling senile?” Gibbs objurgated. 

“Uh. Gibbs. Hi.” McGee stuttered.

Glaring at both of them, Gibbs growled. “Stop putting down DiNozzo. He got the gift card for his great investigative work on that case." Glaring at them both, he continued. "He’s solved more cases by himself than the two of you have together. Instead of making assumptions you should try reading his record. You might actually learn something.” Stomping off he barked. “Coffee.”

Tony walked in immediately after Gibbs left. “This is the reason for Tony’s rule #1. Always assume Gibbs is listening in, probies.” 

Settling at his desk, he texted Gibbs. “Have you given up on your plan or is this part of it?”

Gibbs texted back after a while. Texting still wasn’t natural for him. “Subtlety is overrated on them. They need to see the obvious before they can even begin to grasp subtlety. Maybe they’ll start recognizing subtlety if they realize how much they’re missing in regards to you.”

Smiling slightly, Tony replied. “I think it will take more than that for them to begin to see subtleness.”


End file.
